


Together

by Cerezababy



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 10 Years of Darkness, Chocobros - Freeform, Could be Polyship Roadtrip if you squint, Gen, Gladiolus Amicitia - Freeform, Ignis Scientia - Freeform, King Noctis, Major character death - Freeform, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Prompto Argentum - Freeform, Sad Noct, Sad everyone honestly, Whump, World of Ruin, hurt fic, platonic, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerezababy/pseuds/Cerezababy
Summary: The remaining Chocobros and reader deal with the emotional aftermath of suffering the loss of their dear friend Noctis after he is encapsulated in the crystal.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had really bad writers block and have only written a few sentences over the past few months but now that I’m relatively healthy again, I pumped this out in one day and I’m proud of my accomplishment so I hope you all enjoy this while I work on my Ardyn x Reader series.

The days melded together with no sign of daylight being near. You and the remaining survivors had grown used to it, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. It hurt to lose everything you’d ever had. Your kingdom, your family, your friends. It hurt to know that the family you had made along the way had fallen apart. The only people you had left slowly drifted until they were gone. 

You weren’t one to argue much before the fall of The Crown City, but after everything you all went through and losing Noct, it all became too much for any of you to bare. 

It started with one of them going on a solo hunt and not checking in for days. Then it was the arguments over little things that didn’t really matter, just something to hide the pain underneath the constant lies of telling each other “Everything’s fine.”

Soon, it became so bad that you’d all get into screaming matches until someone was angry enough to break something or walk out completely. 

Eventually, the three of you stopped making any effort to meet up with each other. You’d busy yourselves with work, but that was just an excuse to avoid being in each other’s company at all. 

Finally, it was just you. There were no more petty fights or thrown punches. Just...you. No matter how much you wanted it or how much you tried in the end, your guys wouldn’t come back to you. Not until he returned. 

You got the message of Noctis’s return and set out immediately to join him and the others in Hammerhead. You were the last to arrive. Seeing them all there, together, was like a breath of fresh air and a ton of brick all at the same time. Their faces held all the words you didn’t want them to say. Noctis, however, had a smile on his face when he embraced you. You held him a little tighter and a little longer than you used to, but he didn’t seem to mind. You couldn’t bring yourself to do much more than glance at the others as you all made your way to the last haven you’d ever stand upon together. 

You all surrounded the fire in a thick silence. No one wanted to speak in fear of waking the feelings you’ve all pushed down over the past grueling 10 years. When Noctis finally spoke, you jumped a bit at the sudden break of the quietness. 

There was a sort of distance to his words. Like you could hear them, but you couldn’t listen. Not until Prompto finally spoke up. Then Gladio. Then Ignis. Then you. None of you had much to say in a moment like that one, but, even still, it was a good start. 

When the silence fell around you again, Noctis finally stood. The Chosen King’s final words before you’d head off to your final battle. 

“Well...what can I say?”

You all waited with bated breath. 

His eyes fell upon each of you. 

“You guys...are the best.” 

It took losing your king—your friend—to come together again. Through the tears, you could see the break of dawn on the horizon. The bittersweet ending to the biggest loss you’d ever faced. You couldn’t find it within yourself to feel happiness at the sight. Instead, you turned to them—your family—with your heavy heart. You didn’t know who reached out first, but I didn’t matter. What did matter was the feeling of their arms around you as you cried to each other with everything you had burdened yourselves with over the years you spent in the darkness. That was the moment you all decided to never leave each other. You would honor Noctis and walk tall.

Together.


End file.
